The Scarlet Life
by Mademoiselle Princess
Summary: Cabelos vermelhos, olhos vermelhos, vida vermelha. Vamos seguir o dia-a-dia de uma agente obcecada por uma arma e suas missões, até chegar na pior de sua vida.
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: Naruto não é meu. O Gaara é.

Cena do começo baseada no anime Hidan No Aria (Aria the Scarlet Ammo). Mas também não me pertence.

História baseada total e inteiramente na Karin. Se você não gosta dela não leia, oras.

* * *

><p><strong>22h:17min PM - Tóquio<strong>

Munições e Armas diferentes jogadas em todo o quarto bagunçado com uma concentração maior de balas no criado-mudo. O quarto era grande, espaçoso e luxuoso, a janela fechada não deixava a chuva forte da noite entrar ali. O escuro só era preenchido por duas luzes dianteiras penduradas na parede, bem fracas e amarelas.

Uma mulher ruiva dormia com uma expressão dolorida abraçada a uma Beretta 92 FS, como se isso fosse seu ursinho de pelúcia. Estava com uma roupa de colegial rasgada, a saia franzida não escondia os restos das armas que estavam dependuradas em seu corpo. O coz da Beretta, do lado direito da coxa, estava vazio, o do lado esquerdo estava ocupado com uma metralhadora-pistola Mp5, mas embaixo na batata da perna estavam duas katanas curtas, quase parecidas com facas, mas com a bainha com detalhes em ouro, e a lâmina sendo de aço puro. Seu corpo estava arranhado e ferido, fazendo o sangue seco se formar dentre os lençóis de seda-pura.

O uniforme rasgado da mulher amostrava seu colete a prova de balas, assim como o revólver calibre 38 prata que havia ali no vão do braço. O outro lado estava vazio.

Em meio das muitas balas que estavam no criado-mudo, um celular começou a tocar. Algumas balas caíram ao chão, por causa do vibratório, fazendo barulho e a garota abriu os olhos lentamente, um após o outro, se sentando com dificuldade na cama. Parecia machucada.

Ofegou ao sentir o estalo em sua costela, estava realmente machucada. Hora de ligar para a Hinata.

Tateou o criado-mudo ao seu lado, fechando os olhos em dor novamente. Gemeu ao tocar embaixo de seu seio, e atendeu o celular, levando algumas balas consigo até o ouvido.

-Karin. – Atendeu, com um gemido. Algumas balas caíram entre suas coxas.

-E então? – A voz mecânica perguntou.

-Depois de dois meses escoltando aquele pivete desgraçado, **trabalho completado**, apesar de ter sido bem complicado matar ele depois. A Kurenai se meteu onde não foi chamada, descumpriu as ordens dadas. – Levantou cambaleante, chutando um rifle pra debaixo da cama sem querer, e pisando em munições sem nenhum problema, andando com dificuldade até a saída do quarto.

-Ela será punida por isso. Trabalho sem maiores problemas? – Perguntou.

-Não. Traga a Hinata até aqui. Estou bem ferida. – Andou pelo corredor e as luzes se acendiam automaticamente.

-Irei providenciar imediatamente. O dinheiro da missão de Rank-A já está em sua conta, Karin Scarlet.

-Ok, peça pra ela vir rápido, e amanhã pela tarde eu apareço pela sede. – Desceu as escadas se segurando no corrimão.

-Certo. – Desligaram e Karin se arrastou até a cozinha, e todas as luzes da grande mansão se acenderam automaticamente.

Abriu a geladeira, pegando água e jogando na sua boca com avidez. Sentia seu corpo pesado, a luta tinha sido intensa. Respirou fundo, fechando a geladeira e analisou seu estado. Ouch!Iria dar trabalho para Hinata. Bem, pelo menos aquela vagabunda tinha saído da luta bem pior que ela.

Tinha protegido juntamente com Kurenai por dois meses Jun Yamamoto – Filho de um ministro pouco conhecido, porém bem rico. Já não havia gostado daquela missão por que era pra cuidar de uma criança, ainda mais em dupla... Mas aceitou. E a criança era uma peste. Teve até que se fingir de colegial para protegê-lo! O menino era perseguido por alguns caras que rituavam magia negra, afirmando que o garoto era o presságio do mal. Ou seja, perseguição em massa. Nada que não pudesse ser resolvido com uma mira certa e várias armas. O problema, é que Kurenai havia se apegado ao garoto, e no final, Karin tinha de matá-lo por motivos ocultos. Não havia sentido aquela proteção de Kurenai aquele pivete, ele até teve a ousadia de encostar em sua Beretta!

Karin fechou as mãos em punhos ao lembrar-se daquele peste não querendo entregá-la seu xodó. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do tiro entrando lentamente na cabeça do menininho indefeso e jogou a cabeça para trás, com um sorriso grande ao lembrar-se do desespero de Kurenai e depois da surra que havia dado nela, apesar de ter saído bem machucada.

Sentou no sofá, afastando alguma Glock que estavam ali e se deitou, olhando para o teto e aproveitando o silêncio, enquanto esperava Hinata, a melhor médica da sede e sua médica particular chegar.

_~Beijos de Princesa.~_


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer: Naruto não é meu. O Neji é.

-Hinata, se você não parar de fazer essa cara agora... – Hinata observava incrédula a sua amiga de cima abaixo no sofá.

-Faz um bom tempo que você não vem até mim nesses estados. Estava até estranhando. – Hinata ajudou a garota a se levantar para irem até o pequeno consultório no corredor esquerdo da mansão de Karin.

-Cala a boca. Foi culpa da Kurenai e eu estava sendo mais cuidadosa ultimamente. – Afirmou.

-Que tal você pedir a algumas pessoas da limpeza na sede vir dar uma geral aqui, em?Em todo canto tem arma espalhada. – Abriram o consultório e Hinata a deslocou até a maca que estava ali.

-Deixe minhas armas onde estão. – Afirmou ciumenta.

Hinata riu e deu de ombros.

-Não está mais aqui quem falou... – Andou pelo consultório, pegando tudo que precisaria para começar a cuidar de Karin.

-Ouch!Dói, dói! – Gemia alto, enquanto Hinata tirava as armas de seu corpo, assim como o resto das coisas, como o uniforme e o colete.

-Você não toma jeito, Karin. Três costelas quebradas do lado esquerdo, Contando com as escoriações graves pelo corpo e um corte profundo na coxa. – Hinata balançou negativamente a cabeça, e a outra resmungou um "Kurenai, se eu te pego de novo... Ai, Hinata!"

-Oh, outro osso quebrado. Pra colocar no lugar não vai ser nada fácil. Mas você agüenta, afinal, você é Karin Scarlet, uma Top 5 da Sede 24, Uma das melhores e mais perigosas também. – Hinata disfarçava, enquanto a outra ouvia tudo, indiferente.

-Porque você está falando isso? – Perguntou em voz baixa.

-(...) Porque você só pegar as missões que quer e é indicada as melhores missões, as de cachês mais altos. Por isso é milionária, se quisesse se aposentar estaria farta e... – Hinata ainda disfarçava, enquanto cuidava das escoriações pequenas, fazendo curativos com uma rapidez assustadora.

-(...) É uma maníaca por armas. E isso é um defeito. Quem é que trata uma arma como um cachorro? Dá carinho, dorme e até elogia quando atira! – Atiçou no ponto fraco de Karin, estava feito.

-O que é que tem? As armas são minhas... - E quando Karin abriu a boca para começar a reclamar das judiações vindas da médica, esta colocou o osso de debaixo da costela no lugar com um estalo.

Karin empalideceu e soltou o maior grito da sua vida.

_~Beijos de Princesa~_

_Comentem!_


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas eu posso barganhar o Sasori.

Próximo capítulo vai ser grandinho, esse está pequeno, mas o outro vai recompensar. ^^

* * *

><p>-Passou Karin, passou... – Hinata já havia cuidado de Karin, colocara gesso e enfaixou – a, fez curativo nas escoriações pequenas, deu até banho e trocou de roupa, enquanto esta se debulhava em lágrimas de dor e soltava resmungos inexpressíveis.<p>

-Ok, estou indo. – Depois de ter trocado os lençóis sujos da amiga e ter embromado todas as armas no canto do quarto com dificuldade, eram muitas, e nem todas conseguiu afastar. Karin estava deitada, olhando fixamente a parede do seu lado direito.

-Obrigada, Hinata. Eu só posso confiar em você. – Admitiu timidamente, inexpressiva. Esta colocou as mãos nas ancas e sorriu.

-É pra isso que servem os amigos não é? – Piscou e pegou sua bolsa.

-Até amanhã. E você vai dormir daqui a três segundos. Eu te dopei no banho.

-O qu-

* * *

><p>~Beijos de princesa~<p>

Mandem reviews minna!


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer: Se Naruto fosse meu, Uchiha Sasuke seria uma menina.

Capítulo Multienorme, então quero reviews!

* * *

><p><em>"Então, se você estiver solitária<em>  
><em>Você sabe que eu estou aqui<em>  
><em>Esperando por você<em>  
><em>Eu sou apenas uma mira<em>  
><em>Eu estou apenas a um tiro de distância de você<em>  
><em>E se você partir daqui<em>  
><em>Você me deixará arruinado,<em>  
><em>Fico despedaçado<em>  
><em>Eu sou apenas uma mira<em>  
><em>Eu sou apenas um tiro, depois nós podemos morrer" – Take me Out, Franz Ferdinand<em>

X-o-X-o-X

Acordou se levantando com rapidez, piscando os olhos e ofegante. Havia tido outro pesadelo, não dormia bem por causa deles.

Ia matar hinata. Ela havia lhe dopado novamente, teria que ter mais cuidado com a amiga agora.

Sentou-se, não sentindo muita dor, por causa da morfina dada pela amiga antes. Olhou o relógio de cabeceira, vendo que eram **09h:12min AM.**

Levantou e foi até a cozinha, preparando um Hot Pocket e comendo sem muita pressa. Teria que ir pra sede entregar o relatório da última missão.

Karin tomou um banho, e trocou de roupa, colocando umas confortáveis. Uma minissaia de pregas, deixando suas espadas curtas em evidência, assim como sua metralhadora e sua Beretta. Colocou uma blusa roxa de alcinha sem colete a prova de balas. Nunca saia desprotegida, mas não queria carregar muito peso, estava fraca ainda. Deixou as outras armas em casa, colocando um cinto de munição na cintura, meio de lado. Deixou os cabelos de lado, com uma franjinha e colocou seus óculos.

Karin desceu as escadas até a garagem e pegou um de seus carros, um Suv preto 2011.

Entrou no carro e disparou pelas ruas de Tóquio, ao som de "Take me Out", sem prestar atenção nem na música ou na letra.

Nos portões da sede, teve que se identificar pelas digitais para poder entrar e a máquina avisou:

"Karin Scarlet. Top 5 do vigésimo quarto esquadrão. Liberado" – Um sinalzinho verde apareceu e entrou dentro dos portões enormes de ferro.

Estacionou e saiu, com cuidado. O efeito da morfina parecia estar saindo, e a dor nas costelas aumentando gradativamente por ter dirigindo, feito esforço. Merda.

Encostou-se ao carro e ofegou se escondendo ao ver Deidara e Akasuna no Sasori virem na direção oposta, conversando. Nunca que iria pedir ajuda por besteiras como aquelas, e nunca iria pedir ajuda a ninguém mesmo. Bem, o caso de Hinata é uma exceção. Ela é sua amiga.

Eles passaram sem a perceber e esta tentou ficar em pé direito. Uma fisgada a interrompeu, mas mesmo assim continuou, agüentando a dor. Certo, era só ir até o consultório de Hinata, ela certamente estaria lá e lhe dar outra dose daquilo. Entrou com pressa e com azar ficou no mesmo elevador que os garotos concentrados na conversa entre si. Karin se mostrava incomodada.

-E então, Karin... Soubemos do caso com a Kurenai. Você está bem? – Perguntou Sasori, indiferente.

-É. - fFoi o que respondeu.

-Soube que ela vai ser punida. Não, pior, que vai ser expulsa. – Deidara aumentou a história.

-No caso da Kurenai, é mais fácil ela pedir para sair do que ela ser expulsa. – Soltaram risos.

Karin estava extremamente pálida, e o elevador não parecia querer colaborar...

-Oe, Karin?Está tudo bem?Você está pálida. – Sasori perguntou.

-Estou perfeitamente bem. – Forçou um sorriso e cambaleou pro lado, fazendo os dois automaticamente irem apará-la.

O elevador abriu e eles seguiram a garota segurando a costela na mão.

-Karin, sua mão... – A voz de Deidara falhou. Pingava sangue no corredor.

-Eu sei. Só preciso de outra dose... – Escancarou a porta do consultório e Hinata que atendia um paciente, arqueou a sobrancelha com a cena.

-O que aconteceu? – Levantou surpresa, se dirigindo a Karin, que se apoiou nela.

-Está doendo... – Gemeu, e Hinata lhe levou até a maca.

-Os três, pra fora. Eu preciso cuidar da moçoila aqui. – Hinata já tirava a blusa de Karin, e tentava estancar o sangue. Os três não estavam mais ali.

-O que houve? – Perguntou depois de um tempo.

-Nada. – Virou a cara.

Hinata suspirou e deu uma dose de Morfina.

-Terá que ficar de repouso, Karin.

-Eu sei. Me desculpe. – Karin suspirou e assentiu.

-Vou ter que te emprestar outra blusa. – Deu um sorriso pequeno.

Karin retribuiu o sorriso e colocou uma blusa vermelha de alcinha, quase igual à outra.

-O efeito só sai depois de algumas horas. Até lá você já deve estar curada. – Sorriu e a outra ficou de pé.

-Ok, vou entrar em reunião agora. Os garotos comentaram que a Kurenai vai ser expulsa. São boatos? – Ajeitava suas armas.

-Não sei. Mas é bem provável, você sabe que as primeiras das regras aqui dentro é agir com a Razão e não a emoção. E ela quebrou logo duas regras, ferindo você. – Hinata se apoiava na mesa e fez um dois com a mão.

-Não me importo. Preciso atirar em alguma coisa... – Murmurou. Hinata riu e balançou a cabeça.

Karin pegou o elevador novamente e apertou o último andar, girando o relatório nos dedos.

O ar sombrio a atingiu, indo embora como veio. Nada metia medo em Karin.

Entrou na última sala do corredor extenso, ouvindo alguns soluços ali dentro. Sentou-se no seu lugar, e esperou.

-Relatório Karin. – Uma voz grossa surgiu e ela o colocou na mesa com calma.

-Aqui. – Sua voz era suave.

-Vai querer prestar queixa a sua parceira de equipe, Kurenai, enquanto estavam no caso 234? – Era uma voz mecânica agora. Outro soluço alto.

-Se eu pudesse matá-la... – Um sorriso maligno apareceu em seu rosto e a outra soluçou mais rápido.

- Kurenai vai ser expulsa depois desta reunião. Não há sentido de matá-la, assim como a indenização sobre seus ferimentos. – Era a voz automática.

-Eu espero que você arda no fogo do inferno por ter matado o Jun, Karin. – Kurenai falou entre dentes e o sorriso da outra aumentou.

-Eu sou o Inferno. – Respondeu, com uma risadinha.

-Parem. Parece que o caso foi resolvido. Kurenai está dispensada. Karin, você fica. – Kurenai levantou com raiva, saindo dali. Karin deu um xauzinho debochado.

-O que há? – Perguntou.

-Karin, temos uma missão irrecusável de Rank-S pra você. Sabemos que você está ferida, mas é uma missão para um Top 5 e a única disponível é você. Se você aceitar, o cachê triplica. – Era a voz grave.

-Putz, eu queria mesmo era umas férias... E logo uma de Rank S? Cadê a Temari? – Perguntou raivosa.

-Está numa missão na Arábia Saudita. Apesar de ser uma missão de Rank-S, não parece ser muito complicada. So durará, 5 ou 6 semanas no máximo.

-E qual seria?

-Você investigará metodicamente a Empresa Uchiha. Parece que alguns planos da empresa não agradaram a um dos nossos clientes. Queremos saber qual é o projeto que eles escondem com unhas e dentes. O responsável por tudo isso é... Uchiha Sasuke. filho de Uchiha Fugaku e Uchiha Mikoto e Irmão mais novo Uchiha Itachi, com quem ele divide a presidência da empresa, já que o pai se aposentou. A empresa tem vários sócios, mais o mais próximo é Uzumaki Naruto, e também está envolvido no projeto. Você entrará como a nova secretária de Uchiha Sasuke, tanto pessoal como profissional. Você saberá como agir.

-Entendi... Eu aceito.

_~Beijos de Princesa~_

_Uma surpresa (talvez duas?) irá aparecer no próximo episódio! E espero que tenham gostado da música, já que ela foi uma das minhas inspirações para escrever a fic e é um dos temas, então se possível, sempre leia escutando-a! ^^ _

_E um dos mistérios revelados, os integrantes do Top 5!_

_Até o próximo!_


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer: Naruto não é meu, mas o Sasori vem aqui em casa espontaneamente.

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Comentem Minna!

* * *

><p>Rebolava entre um dos corredores da sede, indo em direção a sala exclusiva dos tops 5. Ah, aqueles inúteis. Apesar de ser uma top 5, no segundo lugar mais exatamente, achava-os uns inúteis. Eram apenas mais umas escórias em sua opinião. E principalmente aquele... Fechou as mãos em punhos, ao lembrar-se do homem que mais queria (mas não podia) matar em toda sua vida. E nem seria tão fácil assim. Aquele que tomou seu primeiro lugar.<p>

Abriu a porta e viu o Tsukiyomi conversando baixo sobre alguma missão com o Takumi. Meus passos firmes ecoaram na sala e parei na frente deles, de braços cruzados.

-Cadê o Verme inútil? – Perguntei com indiferença.

-Bom dia para você também, Scarlet. – Ikuto resmungou.

-O Gaara está em missão, então não vai ter briga de gato e rato de vocês dois hoje. – Falou Usui mexendo na comida intocada a sua frente.

-Pff, e eu pensando que vocês iam me dar à notícia boa de hoje. – Se sentou na frente deles, e apoiou a mão na cabeça. – Aquele cara tem que esperar pra morrer pelas minhas mãos. – Um brilho sádico apareceu em seus olhos.

-E a Temari? – Perguntou Ikuto, mudando de assunto.

-Também está em missão. – Respondeu Usui.

-E não deve estar nada feliz lá naquele calor dos infernos que é a Arábia Saudita. –Riu imaginando o desgosto da parceira.

-O Gaara está em Las Vegas. – Revelou Usui.

-Vou entrar em missão também. Daqui a duas semanas eu tou de volta, vai ser aqui em Tóquio Mesmo. – Suspirou Ignorando Usui.

Olhou para os dois idiotas.

-E vocês? Desocupados... – Resmungou.

-Entro em uma amanhã. – Ikuto levantou a mão.

-Eu também.

-Minhas suspeitas que vocês têm um caso escondido só aumentam. – Balançou negativamente a cabeça.

-Vai perguntar a Hinata que fez Sexo selvagem com ela em um dos corredores um dia desses. – Ikuto murmurou agressivo.

-Vocês não mudam. –Sorriu para os dois. – Número 4 e 5. – Inclinou a cabeça.

-Você está bem, falando nisso, senhorita número 2*? Ouvi uns boatos sobre você ter matado a Kurenai ou algo do tipo... – Usui comentou indiferente.

-Não, mas foi quase. Não importa agora, eu tenho que ir. – Levantou. – Foi ótimo bater um papo com vocês escórias, mas eu tenho que ir atirar em alguém.

-Eu já me acostumei com o vocabulário dela e você? – Perguntou Ikuto a Usui.

-Tanto o vocabulário quanto a personalidade. – Deu de ombros.

-E não se esqueçam! - Karin voltou e colocou só a metade do corpo pra dentro da sala. - Se encontrarem o Maldito do Gaara digam que eu quero matá-lo. – Piscou e saiu.

Os dois que ficaram na sala, concluíram que era um caso perdido tentar parar aqueles dois demônios ruivos em forma humana.

* * *

><p>E os membros apresentados, vamos as apresentações e explicações:<p>

**1º - Sabaku No Gaara.** _(Ficou bem explícito, né? Até porque ninguém melhor pro primeiro lugar do que esse ruivinho aí, rs. Apesar de ter levantado rancor de certo alguém... Certamente vai gerar encrenca mais tarde, podem esperar pra ver.)_

**2º - Karin Scarlet.** _(Dá pra ver que ela não está nada satisfeita com esse posto... HAUHSAUHUHAU, quem quer a Karin no 1° Lugar? o/)_

**3º - Temari.** _(Sim, aqui a Temari não vai ter sobrenome, nem nenhum grau de parentesco com Gaara. Promete ser uma personagem bem misteriosa e explosiva também.)_

**4º - Ikuto Tsukiyomi.** _(Personagem tirado do anime** Shugo Shara!** (Todos eles). O Ikuto no anime e mangá é um garoto problemático e vazio, que só vive para seu violino. Aqui ele não vai ter um (acho, talvez eu mude de ideia), e será o número quatro, muito "amigo" de certa pessoa... Hehehe.)_

**5º - Usui Takumi.** _(Personagem tirado do anime **Kaichou wa Maid-sama!** O Usui é lindo, MUITO, e sério e indiferente no anime, dando patadas em muitas garotas que vieram de confessar para ele, mas a que ele quer não dá nem bola, até que ele descobre um segredinho dela... aí o enredo se desenvolve. Aqui o Usui vai ter a mesma personalidade, porém não vai ser muito importante.)_

Recomendo os animes -** Shugo Shara!** e **Kaichou wa Maid-sama!** Para quem se interessou pelos garotos *o*

*A expressão que eu usei "Senhorita número dois" usada pelo Usui, foi tirado do anime **Special A**, que eu achei que se encaixava perfeitamente aqui, e também roubei um personagem de lá, Jun Yamamoto, que morreu no primeiro capítulo. Não, ele não merece pena. u-ú.

É isso, até o próximo, gente!

_~Beijos de princesa~_

E comentem, por favor!


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas ele me deu a chave do coração dele s2, então agora pertence. **

**Capítulo bem divertido. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p>Acelerou um pouco mais, tinha combinado de almoçar com Hinata e estava atrasada. Aquele pingüim já estava ligando por causa da demora. Tinha que admitir que estava treinando e se esqueceu do horário por alguns instantes. A sensação de engatilhar a arma, de cortar algumas coisas, assim como acertar um alvo... Era indescritível para ela e não se permitia errar. Ainda mais com seu xodó... Corou levemente e acariciou sua arma.<p>

Sempre esteve com ela nos momentos mais perigosos e emocionantes. Foi sua primeira arma, seu primeiro gatilho, sua primeira bala... Seu primeiro acerto e seu primeiro erro.

Não era uma máquina de matar... Era apenas a sua Beretta.

Estacionou sem cuidado e entrou no restaurante, vendo Hinata com uma cara enfezada esperando-a.

-Foi mal... – Chegou se desculpando.

-Devia quebrar um osso seu mais você já está muito debilitada. – Sorriu.

-O que vamos comer? – Perguntou, pegando o cardápio.

-Err... – Hinata olhou ao redor e viu a agitação que estava se formando. E o pior que sabia por que era.

-Queria um parfait. Mas não é saudável...

-Karin.

-O que você acha de Yakiniku? Eu adoro Yakiniku, você gosta Hinata?

-Karin...

-Mas tem que ser bem assada. Mal assada não presta.

-Karin!

-Ai, o que é? – Perguntou mal-humorada.

- Você não está vendo a agitação no restaurante?

-E o que é que tem?

-Karin, Suas armas! O povo está com medo. – Hinata apertou as mãos umas nas outras, apreensiva e Karin coçou a cabeça. - Daqui a pouco o gerente vem expulsar a gente. – Completou mal-humorada.

-Se ele tiver coragem. – Karin sorriu maliciosamente.

-Karin!- Repreendeu – a.

-Ta bom e o quer que você queiras que eu faça?

-Alguma coisa! Guarda essas armas no carro, sei lá!

-Não ando desarmada nem quando vou pra igreja. Eu já entrei numa igreja...? –Murmurou pensativa e depois riu com a amiga.

-É sério. – A outra falou, prendendo o riso. Karin bufou e se afastou sua cadeira, fazendo barulho e todos prestarem (ainda mais) atenção em si.

-Gerente, dono, clientes e etc.! Essas armas não são de verdade! Só estou usando um Cosplay de Alice de Resident Evil e resolvi sair assim! Então, não se preocupem que eu não vou começar a atirar pra cima que nem uma doida. Alguma dúvida?

Um cara se levantou.

-Oe, essas armas aí não tão parecendo de mentira não. – Ih, fudeu.

-Essas eu encomendei de fábrica. Parece mesmo de verdade, não é? Quer vir ver? – Eu é que não ia me responsabilizar por acidentes. Dei um sorriso maligno e ele se sentou.

Os murmúrios continuaram e eu bati a mão com a da Hinata.

-A prática leva a perfeição... – Ela falou risonha.

-Pois é. Mas agora me deu vontade de comer um cheddar. – coçou a bochecha.

-Então vamos.

_~Beijos de princesa~_

* * *

><p><strong>Quem gostou da Karin fazendo cosplay de resident Evil? o**

**Comentem, pessoal!**

**Até o próximo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas a testa da Sakura continua grande do mesmo jeito.

* * *

><p>-Você está melada de molho. –Falou Hinata de boca cheia.<p>

Eu ri e me limpei.

-O que você acha de umas férias? – Perguntou Hinata.

-Eu vou entrar em missão, Hina. E logo uma de Rank-S.

-Você tem que parar um pouco Karin. Não me lembro qual foi à última vez que você não fez missões seguidamente.

-Está passando na minha cara que eu não estou com minha vida sexual ativa que nem você, Hina? – Karin abriu um sorriso malicioso e Hinata corou subitamente.

-O que?

-Não se faça de desentendida. – Riu maliciosamente e a outra passou as mãos pelos cabelos, corada.

-Como assim?

-O próprio Ikuto me contou que vocês fizeram sexo selvagem em um dos corredores da sede. Não foi preciso de muito, só acusei ele de ser Gay e ter um caso do o Usui. – Deu de ombros.

-F-Foi só daquela vez. E-Ele tinha voltado d-de um m-missão e... – Karin abanou as mãos.

-Parabéns pra você. E eu não quero saber disso. – Fez uma careta. – O Ikuto não vale o que pisa, mas é só transa casual, então tudo bem. Mas se o caso for outro...

-É-é s-só...

-Tá bom, eu entendi. E para de gaguejar, você fica ridícula fazendo isso.

-E-eu...

-Vou te dar um tiro. Se tu não parar de gaguejar agora.

-Desculpe.

-Ótimo. – Continuou a comer e a outra a imitou.

-Nossa, Hinata, eu pensei que você fazia o tipo "Eu sou a santa certa" – Soltou de repente e a outra engasgou.

_~Beijos de princesa~_


	8. Chapter 8

_Mansão de Karin._

Riu novamente ao lembrar-se da Hinata tentando se explicar e ela soltando umas tiradas maliciosas. Olhou à hora, vendo que já eram 15h:30min da tarde; Deveria ir se preparar para a nova missão, que seria bem fácil de fato. Bem, tirando a parte que não teria (nem poderia) ter que atirar em nada...

Amarrou os cabelos num rabo de cavalo desgrenhado enquanto digitava a senha no notebook no colo, sentada no meio da cama. Uma fórmula de física antiga, dos tempos de colégio. Abriu a rede de Informações diretas da sede com outra senha e viu tudo o que precisava para começar o seu trabalho para investigar a Empresa Uchiha. Teria que ficar de olho em Uchiha Sasuke também, mas se disfarçar de secretária... Ah, já deveria estar acostumada. Certo, vamos ver:

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Idade: 25 anos **_(Oh, fuck, ele era mais velho que ela!)_

**Dia do nascimento: 31 de outubro**

**Aparência: Cabelos desgrenhados pretos, olhos pretos, atlético e alto. Tem uma tatuagem no pescoço.**

**Personalidade: Sério, centrado, ignorante, frio, indiferente, se irrita com facilidade, não gosta de pessoas idiotas e incompetentes, Mal-humorado, cético. **_(Ou seja, um chato)_

**Mais Informações:**

Não fica com mais de um mês com a mesma secretária. Motivos variados.

Tem um sócio chamado Uzumaki Naruto, que é também o seu melhor amigo de infância.

Nunca teve um relacionamento estável.

Mora sozinho, duas quadras depois de sua empresa.

Divide a presidência com o Irmão mais velho, mas nunca se deu bem com ele. O Irmão é ausente no trabalho, e Sasuke fica sobrecarregado com o trabalho do irmão, que automaticamente fica para si.

O Irmão mais velho é um inútil. Quando se esforça, fica prepotente e melhor que todo mundo, literalmente.

Uchiha Itachi não tem secretária.

Uchiha Sasuke é muito visado e invejado na sociedade onde frequenta.

_~Beijos de Princesa~_


	9. Chapter 9

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Não acha que a TenTen já estaria com o Neji desde que eles apareceram no anime?**

**Ah, a marca SUV também não me pertence. Eu só a citei como base, mas não tem nada a ver, gente. ^^**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Karin lia as informações completamente embasbacada. Ela definitivamente teria que dar um jeito naquilo tudo, mas... Inferno! Era um completo inferno! Já estava imaginando as possíveis dores de cabeça, teria que estocar os analgésicos que a curassem com Hinata. Uma raiva tomou conta de si enquanto lia as informações sobre Uchiha Itachi... Iria ser outro problema. Mas, não era de esperar muito daquele ser, ela mesma iria dar um jeito nele. E iria ficar mais de dois meses como secretária de Uchiha Sasuke sem matá-lo (talvez) e iria descobrir os planos por trás da Empresa Uchiha. Ponto.<p>

Começou a ler Informações sobre a empresa Uchiha.

_Empresas Uchiha e Afiliadas. Empresa criada em 1968, por Uchiha Madara e Uchiha Shisuo. É uma empresa de carros _(Karin assobiou) _que consiste com a marca SUV. É uma empresa que está sempre progredindo e é muito requisitada por países de fora._

Karin coçou a cabeça. Não teria problemas em disfarçar, sabia muito sobre carros, mas o problema real... Era que ela os colecionava.

Já tinha 78 carros, de marcas e cores diferentes e pensava em progredir. Será que se ela fosse uma compradora anônima teria problemas...? Bem, veria isso depois.

Continuou a ler a informações concentrada, até que ouviu um barulho estranho. Ficou atenta, fechou o notebook rapidamente e pegou sua Beretta ao seu lado, pegando uma metralhadora também, todas duas com munição. Colocou-se de pé, se escondendo no vão da porta. Iria de fininho, fosse quem fosse, estaria morto.

Saiu no corredor com cuidado, e o barulho se intensificou e ela apontou as duas armas para embaixo da escada, as armando. E um miado irrompeu.

_~Beijos de princesa~_

Uiiii. Vamos ver a surpresinha no próximo capítulo. Quem achou que eram inimigos? Hehe'' peguei todo mundo,rs.

Comentem!


	10. Chapter 10

**Desclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Não mesmo. '-'**

_Gente, um comentário não vai fazer mal! Vou mandar um post duplo hoje. Espero que leiam e se divirtam. E comentem. :)_

* * *

><p>Um gato. Um maldito gato que havia entrado na sua casa não sabia como. Amaldiçoou-se por não ter ligado os sensores ou as câmeras de segurança quando havia chegado. Sensores que não se alertavam se fosse ela, só intrusos. Como o gato cinza de olhos azuis a sua frente, encolhido, olhando para os lados com medo. Um tiro resolveria?<p>

Outro miado. Não conseguiria matar aquele gato, Argh! Como se sentia prepotente!

Passou os pesos de uma perna para a outra, vendo a pistola que havia caído ao lado do gatinho medroso. Provavelmente ele tentou subir as escadas e derrubou uma das armas espalhadas na escada. Na verdade duas. Tinha várias armas espalhadas pelas escadas. Ainda estava na parte de cima da escada, analisando a situação. Por onde ele entrou? Era uma bomba? Uma câmera espiã? Mas aqueles olhos azuis inocentes... Coçou a cabeça e atirou num vaso, assustando mais ainda o gatinho. Talvez ele fosse embora. Mas ele só miou novamente e se encolheu, tremendo assustado.

Certo, iria ligar para Hinata.

* * *

><p><em>*Conversa no telefone*<em>

-Alô? – Hinata estava deitada na maca de seu consultório na sede.

-Hinata, preciso de sua ajuda.

-O que houve? É mais morfina...?Mas, quando eu te examinei depois do almoço você estava bem...

-Não, não é isso. Estou com um problema aqui em casa. – Hinata começou a olhar as unhas.

- É pra ajudar a arrumar a bagunça das armas?Porque se for, nem me peça ajuda. E nem se for pra achar alguma coisa. Pode apostar que perdeu.

-HINATA! – Gritou e a outra se sentou rapidamente na maca. – Foco!

-Hai!

-É que... Tem um gato aqui.

-O que?Gato?

-É, um gato! Será que você pode resolver esse problema pra mim?

-Você tá delirando, Karin?

-Hinata!

-Tá bom, estou indo aí te dar uns calmantes. – Desligou.

_~Beijos de princesa~_

* * *

><p><em>HAHAHAHA, espero que tenham rido tanto quando eu ao escrever esse capítulo. Enfim, até mais. o_

_Reviews?_


End file.
